European Wrestling Federation
|- European Wrestling Federation |- Details Acronym EWF Founded 2003, 2007 Defunct August 14, 2008 Industry Professional e-wrestling Style Hybrid e-federation (60 % roleplay, 40 % angle) Location Berlin, Germany Founder(s) Jason Hart (2003) Mikey Sparks (2007 re-founded) Owner(s) Mikey Sparks (2007) Nikolas Turner (2008) Elizabeth Black (2008) Mikey Sparks (2008) European Wrestling Federation (EWF) was a professional e-wrestling promotion out of Berlin, Germany originally founded by Jason Hart in 2003. Although originating from Germany, it was mainly based in the U.S. The promotion was reopened by Mikey Sparks many times between 2007-2008. In 2008, its final year of existence, Sparks turned over ownership to Nikolas Turner. Although opened under Hart, who ceased operating it to venture the project of a new federation, Pro Wrestling Federation, EWF arose to popularity beginning in 2007 when Sparks acquired the rights from Hart to revive the long defunct promotion. With Sparks promoting skills, EWF reached heights among one of the most successful organizations of all time from a professional wrestling and e-wrestling perspective, featuring a highly active OOC community, two distinct brands in Revolution and Mayhem capped full of talent, monthly pay per views and audio podcasts. EWF folded following a breakdown in management and the morale level of the talent. Company history Inception In 2003, a wealthy Jason Hart founded the European Wrestling Federation with financial resources deriving from his father, who was a lawyer. The promotion featured off-the-top shows with various intriguing feuds involving the likes of 1-Shot Hitmen, Spectre, Ryot, Sanchez and more. In late 2004, Hart opted to abort EWF in favor of venturing a new project which came to be known as Pro Wrestling Federation. Revivals of the EWF '' show.]] Sparks resurrected the EWF in May 2007 with weekly show Revolution sharing stock with his wife and CEO Jennifer Sparks. From an e-wrestling standpoint, it was ran as a hybrid federation where participants would be elected to win based on the criteria of 60% roleplay and 40% angle. The promotion gathered some talent from PWF along with new signees, but the promotion did not last long as before its first pay-per-view Kings of Hell in June, the federation closed. In August 2007, EWF hit one of its strongest comebacks introducing two distinct brands - Revolution and Mayhem - with championships assigned to separate brands as well as near full roster caps almost requiring a third brand. This was at the result of extensive promoting strategies to get people familiar with the organization and the easily accessible, negotiable and nicely personable reputation Sparks presented. Towards the end of the year, Sparks began to stagger in his managerial progress when issues erupted with the roster, whereas Alexander Stryfe, who later reopened his Elite Wrestling Champions promotion, started to help out with the duties of running the brands. In December, the promotion went under due to various problems within after a 4-month operation. '' show.]] Around May 2008, Sparks made a third revival attempt of the company, able yet again to procure skilled wrestlers. Revolution was used as the weekly show until the roster expanded to call the need for Mayhem. In June, Sparks priorities with EWF became replaced and he walked out on EWF for his final time, bringing in Nikolas Turner, a move which led to the eventually demise of EWF. Dispute came down heavy for the way the federation was being ran, including for instance, Mayhem General Manager Darren Williams getting to "bury" talent on the show. Towards August, cooperation backstage had deteriorated with complete disagreement with Turner's ownership and Andrew Watts' position. On August 14, Sparks returned to the promotion and announced that it was indefinitely closing. Purchase by Elizabeth Black In August 2008, although speculation erupted that EWC Owner Alexander Stryfe bought the intellectual properties of EWF, it became apparent that businesswoman Elizabeth Black purchased the rights to the EWF. With this transaction, several talent believed the legacy of the promotion would continue under a new respected ownership. The plan was set in motion to operate an "EWF 2.0" type federation, but overtime, Black realized that she in fact wanted to produce her own creation which became known as Elite Wrestling Academy. Sparks regained the rights and chose to protect the EWF's legacy by keeping it permanently closed. Final champions Defunct championships Notable records Hall of Fame *Inductee: Nick Shaw *Accomplishments: EWF X-Division Champion *Inducted on: September 10, 2007. Inside Politics EWF in its first run under handler of Jason Hart went cooperately until Hart disposed of the federation to open Pro Wrestling Federation. The handler of Mikey Sparks got the rights to reopen it in May 2007, but after its initial month in activity, he was forced to close it down due to real-life priorities. In August 2007, he found the time again to bring it back to the scene, this time in full force taking EWF to heights its only seen for the first time, eventually making it one of the most successful of all-time. Having the reputation of a respectable, approachable, and dedicated owner, who went out of his way to promote the federation, EWF established itself as a regularly visited, top interactive e-fed site, gaining members almost everyday. Soon, personal issues surfaced when the handler of Alexander Stryfe took over website operation, script writing duties and practically the efed, while Sparks embroiled in issues with the members, who were at a disagreement with him. In a change of heart, Sparks made a big decision to reclaim EWF back only 24 hours later. Disillusioned with that, Stryfe left a very cordial note announcing he was resigning completely from the EWF and wished its players the very best, and not long after as by December, the EWF went under. In May 2008, Sparks brought EWF back in a strong way only increasing in its interactive atmosphere, abundant members as well as participation. The downturn emerged when Sparks renounced over his duty as owner for a new real-life job opportunity and placed his position in the hands Nikolas Turner. This proved to be a bad business decision. Towards August 14, it had evolved to the point where the efed was immediately shut down by a returning Sparks, who came back in to save the grace of what was considered one of the all-time greats in efedding history. External links *The Official EWF Forum Category: Federations Category: Federations formed in 2003 Category: Federations formed in 2007 Category:Defunct federations Category:Defunct efeds